Bound To You
by CatarinaMunro
Summary: When one particular dream leaves Oliver Wood confused and infatuated, he realizes he must find the unknown girl that played a major role in his dream, the same girl that left him heated and craving more, the girl that has the ability to charm men with just one look, the girl that seems to want more from him than just a few naughty love bites...
1. Chapter 1: Who Is She?

It was cold. That much he could clearly remember from the night that had passed. Oliver Wood sat in his desk during one of his multiple classes, his mind straining to remember the activities that progressed in his dreams last night. Usually, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain would shrug off a dream, thinking it was just something to entertain his imagination while he slept. But, not this dream. No, this dream was something beyond entertainment. The blurred memories of the dream filled him with a painful desire to know what exactly happened. Never in his life had he experienced something so real and so…intimate. He needed to know why this dream happened, how as well as where it happened, and the most important question of all: who was she?

"Mr. Wood…Mr. Wood!" the professor snapped, knocking me out of my thoughts.

I instantly sat up straighter, my eyes meeting the stern gaze of Professor Binns.

"Yes?" I inquired, attempting to look as if I'd been thinking about the lesson.

"It seems your attention is elsewhere, Mr. Wood…I suggest that you make adjustments to that before your house suffers due to your wandering mind" he said snarkily before continuing his lecture.

Git. I wondered when he was going to notice, well, one that he's dead and two, no one's paying attention in the first place. Of course, I had to be the idiot that chose to sit in the second row of the class, being in his range of sight at all times. With a heavy sigh, I stared down at my notes, noticing the small sketch of a broomstick I had mindlessly drawn one particularly miserable day. Finally, after what felt like ages, the welcoming sound of the clock tower chiming sounded. As students began to gather their things and leave, I lingered behind, slowly sliding my books and notes into my bag, being in no particular rush. Rush…

Again my thoughts linked back to my dream I had just the night before. Something about the thought of "rush" triggered an image in my brain. It was blurred, but from what I could picture, there was a feeling of being rushed, no, not being rushed…a rushing feeling; an exciting rushing feeling that gave a sense of something big was about to happen, something…important. The lack of clarity in the image that floated about in my thoughts was frustrating and in the midst of my hard concentration of an image that came from a dream, I felt something bump into me.

The sound of books hitting the stone floors drew me back to reality. I looked down at my feet to see two textbooks and a few piece of parchment lying on the hard ground. A figure, much shorter than me, bent down to collect them,

"Here, I've got it" I spoke in an attempt to be courteous.

I managed to pick up one of the textbooks while the unknown figure collected the rest. When the supplies had been removed from the floor, I was able to see the stranger's face. For a moment, it was like my heart had stopped beating and the world seemed to freeze in time. I felt a rush of realization hit me like cold water on a winter's morning. This girl, this unknown, girl seemed to be the answer to the biggest problem I faced at the moment.

"Sorry" she apologized, taking her book from my hand.

Her voice, it triggered something, something extremely important, since now the majority of the dream began to come back to me. Her voice sounded so familiar, familiar enough to make me feel like I've heard it in all tones and all volumes. I knew that voice, that familiar voice…

"It's…alright, lass" I nodded, still awestruck at the images and visions filling my mind.

She nodded curtly before taking a step forward in an attempt to continue to wherever her destination was. I stopped her, needing to know more about her. As I stuck my arm out to stop her, she looked up at me with a questioning gaze, the dark eyes engraving themselves into my mind like they had done the night before. This was her, the girl from my dream, the girl that seemed to be silently haunting my thoughts till I was about to break. She was real…

"I'm sorry, I just…" I stammered, unsure of how to introduce my sudden interest in her "I'm Oliver" I finally stated with a casual smile.

"Clara" she replied cautiously, still unsure of why I felt the need for introductions "Clara Garnier" she added with a pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry, but…have we met before?" I inquired, wanting to know if the dream had given me some type of connection to this unknown Ravenclaw.

I knew her house simply by glancing at the crest on the robes she wore.

She shrugged. "Perhaps…" she replied, a playful tone lingering under her response.

"It's just that" I started, unsure of where I was going with this "it's just that you seem familiar" _in a fantasy dream that I had recently…_ I wanted to add.

She chuckled, a light and airy sound.

"Understandable" she nodded.

I didn't know what else to say. What else could I say? This attractive girl stood before me, my knowledge of her existence only known through a dream I had. Now that the memories of said dream were slowly starting to trickle back to me as the second character of the dream was realized, I began to see that perhaps now wasn't the right time to bring up my nightly thoughts, being that the memory of them could bring an embarrassed heat to my cheeks. Yes, now that I recall, the dream was something more of a fantasy, an enticingly _wet_ fantasy. I realized that the rushing feeling was the signaling of my climax. And her voice…now I can hear it, her voice saying my name as I…well…that's where the blush comes in…

"I'm sorry, I've got to go" she spoke again, sidestepping me in another attempt to leave.

"Wait" I said quickly before she could take a second step.

She stopped and again looked up at me with those large dark orbs.

"Maybe I could…um, walk you to your next lesson?" I suggested, not entirely sure how that was going to help me.

She smiled again, a soft and gentle smile that made her eyes brighten up.

"Maybe tomorrow, Oliver" she smirked, her smile disappearing as that teasing smirk took its place.

"Um…alright" I nodded, not sure how to take the rejection.

She winked before moving forward, leaving me to gaze after her as she proceeded down the corridor. Yes, it was definitely the girl from my dream. The way my name left her lips was the exact same way she spoke in my dream. Now that I had a name and a clear face of my mystery girl, I felt I needed to know her. Who was Clara Garnier?


	2. Chapter 2: Fantasy Lover

She smiled, a bright smile that showed the amusement she felt for her friend's words. I sat at lunch, surrounded by my mates as well as most of my team. Their words weren't that important to me at the moment as I focused on the Ravenclaw that sat only feet away from me, probably oblivious to my fixed gaze on her.

"You might as well take a picture, Wood, it'll last longer" Fred snickered from beside me.

I turned to glare at him, which only made his smirk grow wider.

"Since when did you start having a fancy towards Clara?" Alicia asked from across me.

"You know her?" I asked in disbelief that there was a chance I have a possible way of connecting to the fascinating Ravenclaw.

"Yeah, we all do, even Potter" George nodded in agreement.

"What? Since when?" I questioned, looking around at all their nodding heads, "Potter" I called, grabbing the second year's attention.

He looked at me from down the table, his mates looking as well.

"Come here" I nodded him over.

He slowly got up and made his way over to us. He stopped just before me, looking at me with a questioning expression,

"You know Clara Garnier?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly.

"She tutors me" he shrugged.

Well then, it seems I just found my connection to Clara. I felt a smirk starting to creep on my face as the plan started to form in my mind. I nodded and dismissed Harry before turning back to the group around me. Stealing one last glance at the Ravenclaw, I got up, only to take a seat beside my Seeker.

"Potter…I need a word with you" I smirked, clapping the boy on the shoulder.

"Alright" he nodded, quickly standing, ready to follow.

I led him out into the corridor, going in no particular direction, simply walking. Due to lunch currently going on, the corridors were mostly clear accept for the occasional stray sitting down. We walked a short distance, crossing one of the courtyards before going down another corridor,

"Something you needed to speak to me about, Wood?" Harry inquired, falling in step beside me.

"Yeah…what can you tell me about Clara?" I inquired, slowing my pace a bit.

He seemed confused by my question, but with my raised brow he seemed to realize I was seriously asking about his tutor. It took the bloke a moment to figure out what to say. I waited expectantly, wanting to know more about this dream girl than just her name.

"Well…she's a 6th year" he started with a shrug.

"Yes, yes, but what else can you tell me about her? What's she like?" I inquired, not needing to hear the obvious answers.

"Um, well…she's really nice and is really fond of animals" he replied.

I sighed in aggravation.

"She wants to become a Healer after she graduates and...um…" he trailed off.

I sat down on a bench out in the nearest courtyard, feeling the need to rub my temples at the growing tension in my head. Harry sat beside me, still not realizing what I wanted from him. With a sigh I decided to use a different approach,

"Describe Clara in five words for me, Potter" I suggested, looking over at him.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Intelligent, witty, bubbly…sweet, and um…artistic" he nodded, happy with his choice of words.

I nodded, trying to put those qualities on the dark haired minx that haunted my thoughts.

"Wood…can I ask why you have a sudden interest in Clara?" he inquired after a moment of silence past.

"Well, Potter" I sighed, ringing my hands "she just… managed to catch my eye" I shrugged.

"I'm meeting her in the library after practice today" he informed me "she's helping me with an essay…perhaps, if it's alright with you, I could introduce you to her?" he suggested, looking at the ground.

Hmm… this could possibly be my ticket to Clara.

"Yeah, alright… I'll walk with you after practice" I nodded I agreement.

It seemed our conversation was timed perfectly because not long after we made are simple arrangement the clock tower chimed, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the next line of classes. With a heavy sigh, I stood up and gripped the strap of my bag,

"Alright, I'll see you then Potter" I nodded before walking off.

It seemed my efforts to know Clara Garnier are in my favor. To pass the time, I focused on the dream I had. I seemed to remember the majority of it now that I had a face and name for my fantasy lover.

_We were in the Common Room, Gryffindor Common Room and the fire was lit. The crackling of the flames on the wood provided a warm as well as relaxing atmosphere. I can't remember how she managed to get into the Common, but I soon found her small form straddling my waist as she nipped and sucked on the skin of my neck. I didn't know what was going on at the time, but my body didn't reject her advances._

"_Relax, Oliver…I just want to make you feel good" she purred in my ear, her chest pressed against mine as she began to slowly grind into me._

_Clothes seemed to be removed magically and I soon found myself above her, our tongues colliding in the most heated ways, rolling and tasting each other with such intimacy and passion that I couldn't believe this was actually happening. She lifted her hips to press into my groin and that's when I realized how hard I was. It seemed we manage to go on for hours, her moans and cries of pleasure still echoed in my ear as my grunts and groans were muffled as I pressed my mouth to her cool neck._

_The friction between us was beyond pleasurable. She tightened around my member as we were at each other a final time, I felt my release hit me surprisingly faster than I expected. It seemed the fire had died out just as our stamina had and we were left in the moonlit Common Room, wrapped in each other's arms._

"_We should do this again sometime" she purred, her finger gliding over my chest as I wrapped her in my arms._

"_Anything you want" I nodded lazily, not really understanding her words._

_ She had begun to say something but a loud banging caused reality to pull me back into the real world before she could finish. I awoke to Percy slamming his trunk in agitation. I was back in my dorm, in my own bed, and without the girl that I had spent who knows how long making love to… _


End file.
